


surprises

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Do we have to spell it out for you? Look at where the hole is!" Hinata says, standing beside it. "It's the perfect height!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016, Day 22, Glory Hole. I though these three could be funny for this, so here we go!

"Isn't that an awesome surprise!?" Hinata asks, having moved Takumi's dresser to reveal a hole in the prince's wall. 

"Hinata. Explain to me why I would think a hole in my wall is awesome!" Takumi says, flying into a rage. "Where in the hell was Oboro, and why did she let you do this?"

"Oh, I'm on the other side," the unmistakable voice of Takumi's other retainer rings out from the hole. "That's the real surprise!"

"...okay? Why?" Takumi asks, still thrown for a loop by his retainers' antics. Oboro's room neighbours his, and that wall was the one the hole was cut into, conjoining the two rooms through the small opening. 

"Do we have to spell it out for you? Look at where the hole is!" Hinata says, standing beside it. "It's the perfect height!"

Takumi then notices the hole lines up well with Hinata's crotch, and realizes it would line up well with his as well. And thought of Oboro on the other side, her mouth obviously at the same level as the hole from the sound of things. 

"Oh," he says, realization dawning on him. "I get it, but...why wouldn't we just have Oboro in here with us? I mean, even if we were worried about being caught, you guys are my retainers. It's not like anyone would really be suspicious."

"It was Oboro's idea!" Hinata offers, as if that explains enough. 

"Well, that makes sense," Takumi says, thinking back on the numerous strange new things his retainer had wanted to try. "Fine, we can try it."

"Great! So you're not mad?" Hinata asks, clapping Takumi on the back. 

"There's still a hole in my wall, Hinata! I just think we might as well make use of it..." Takumi says. 

"Well, whenever you're ready!" Oboro says. "But I don't want you saying who's going first, I want to figure it out myself!"

~X~

Oboro waits on the other side of the hole, eager and ready. Soon, a semi-hard cock is shoved through the hole. Despite their time together, Oboro can't tell if it is Hinata or Takumi by sight alone. 

"Hmm...I wonder who went first," she teases, knowing they can hear her at least faintly. Neither of them will speak up, afraid the sound of their voice might give away who is where. "Only one way to find out!"

And with that, Oboro takes the cock in hand, and begins pumping up and down, quickly making them fully erect.

"Well, you're certainly eager! But that could be Takumi or Hinata, couldn't it?" she says, bringing her mouth up to the erection. Suddenly, she takes him into her mouth, sucking gently on the tip. Hearing a moan on the other side, she still can't determine who she is pleasuring. 

As she continues, however, it begins to grow more obvious. She moves down further than she has before, and runs her tongue around the man's cock, bringing forth a desperate whimper. Though muffled, she knows that sound. And knows what it means. Pulling off, she begins stroking him with her hand. 

"Come on, Hinata, I know you're quick but I've hardly done anything!" she taunts, already fairly sure the samurai is the one on the other side. Sure enough, as Hinata hears his name, and feels Oboro's hand stroking up and down his length, he's finished. With a groan, he comes, and seems to collapse backward for a moment before catching himself. 

"Man, that was great, Oboro!" he says through the wall, as he recovers. 

"I guess now it's my turn, right?" Takumi asks. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course. But give Hinata a chance to get over here. Without the surprise of figuring out who it is, I think I need a little extra entertainment!" Oboro says, hatching a scheme. 

"Alright, sounds great to me!" Hinata says, leaving the room and heading to the neighbouring one. 

Of course, Oboro's plan will still involve some surprise, and it is one Takumi would never suspect. 

~X~

"Okay, I'm ready," Oboro says, and Takumi pushes himself into the hole. Unlike Hinata, who had jumped the gun, Takumi is already fully hard, having enjoyed watching his retainer's fun more than he cared to admit. 

He feels a hand wrap around him, and begin pumping up and down his cock. The prince braces himself against the wall, already losing himself in his pleasure. 

"Gods, that's good..." he moans, barely audible to his retainers on the other side. And then, his cock is in their mouth, they're working up and down his length, circling him with their tongue. He can't help but enjoy how eager Oboro is, and wonders if she's even more enthusiastic than she was with Hinata, with the samurai pleasuring her on the other side it would make sense. 

Regardless of the reason, he can feel her excitement, her need as she pleasures him, and though he tries his hardest to hold out as long as possible, to prolong his pleasure, he knows it won't be long. He hears a soft whimper, reverberating on his cock, and before he can question how deep, how masculine it was, he's there. Oboro's reflexes seem slower, as Takumi doesn't feel her pull off of him. 

"Whoa, good job Hinata! That was pretty quick for Takumi!" Oboro says, and Takumi wonders how she can speak with him still in her...oh. Realization crashes over him, as he catches on to Oboro's deception. 

"Hinata?" he asks, confused, feeling his retainer - at least he knows it's one of them - pull off of him. "That was you?"

"Yeah! Surprised?" Hinata says, from the other side. 

"Haha, I wanted there to still be _some_ surprise! It's no fun if you know exactly what's going on on the other side," Oboro explains. 

"Well, I thought I did, but it was still fun. So I'm not sure how true that is," Takumi claims. 

"Hey, doesn't matter, you obviously had fun! Now are we keeping the hole, or what?" Oboro asks.

"Uh...well, we might as well, since it's there..." Takumi says.


End file.
